Loki The God fell for a human
by riangel
Summary: Loki's life before the attempt to conquer Earth. A story of the human who understood the misunderstood!


Manhattan was never her first choice, it was not even on her list. It was always so crowded! She loved to live in a small town, her small town. She has moved to the city to pursue her love for music.  
It was not a big opportunity as such but was way better than working at the local burger place. The bar owner had stumbled upon her during a karaoke night at the local bar in Mystic. It was one of her friend's birthday and they had decided to bar hop. She was singing at the karaoke event for her girl when she was 'discovered'. Mr Stevens, the Manhattan-Bar Owner, had immediately offered her a job in his bar and insisted on at least visiting him once before making her decision to which she had reluctantly agreed. 

"That night was so much", she reminisced as she sipped her morning coffee. She did move to the city but with hesitations. The only thing that made her take this option was the how elegant the bar was. It was a small place but the crowd was very decent and appreciated the music. Mr Stevens was as good man too. He respected everyone who worked for him which was very nice.

"I've to start somewhere. Why not this place then!", she thought when she first saw the place.

Tonight was her first day at work and she couldn't stop tapping her feet waiting for her turn. She felt sick in her stomach as her turn came nearer.

"What if I sound terrible! What if I cannot remember the song! Worse of all, What if I trip while walking towards the stage!", she couldn't stop thinking about the worse possible scenarios in her head.

'Please welcome the newest addition to our family….' And she heard her name! That was her cue to enter; enter the world she most belonged to! Or at least at that moment.

Loki was not new to the human world. He sneaked to Earth every chance he could so he could live here as a human and experience the earthly joys. This realm was very dear to his heart which is why he wanted to start his rule with this one. His thoughts started going back to how he was always mistreated and misunderstood, how he always wanted to do the right thing but everybody would always end up blaming him.

He took a deep breath and told himself, "Not the place, not the time".

He walked into one of the bars he liked. This place was quiet with really good live music. The girl who played sang there was very good and he was hoping to hear her again tonight. He sat at the bar which was pretty close to the small stage. It was nothing fancy. A small elevated circular area which the the band and the singer perfectly.  
The bar-owner announced addition of a new member to the band which disappointed him. He just wanted to listen to the other girl sing and have the spirit of his choice and go back to his realm.  
He turned towards the bartender for his drink.

"Is she any good?"

"She's supposed to be. Stevens found her in a small town last month"

"Small town huh! Get me a my usual, will you"

The bartender made him a double shot of single malt whiskey on ice.  
"Cheers", Loki raised his glass to the bartender and brought the glass to his lips for a sip.

"Hello everyone..", Loki was stunned for a minute.

'Who is this girl", thought Loki wondering who had this beautiful voice.

He turned towards the stage and saw the most beautiful woman in all realms. She was not beautiful in a conventional way though.

Loki was spellbound. He stared at her, trying to remember her every feature. He painted her perfectly carved upper lip and scrumptious lower lip which she kept biting every now and then. He drew her pointy nose which fit like a piece of puzzle between her dark brown eyes. Those eyes would be his redemption. They brought him to his knees.

The clapping broke his stare and he realized that the song was over. She rose to say thank you and he could now see her curves. Even though she wore a loose black dress, it wasn't hard for him to imagine what was beneath it.

Feeling this way for a woman was new to him. Being a God he was used woman swaying around him but he never felt for anyone. Unlike Thor, he always considered himself smart enough to not fall into these matters. 

She came outside from the backstage door and walked straight towards him. Being a God was not helping him in any way today. Usually he would take over someone's mind and body with his magic but today she took over him without even knowing.  
He gave her his crooked smile and he could see that she was shocked, like she wasn't expecting that. It looked like she dismissed some thoughts in her mind by shaking her head and started walking past him.

Before he could realized what was happening, Loki's hands moved on its own and held her hand. He then pulled towards him and held her against his chest. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him so she couldn't move. He looked into her eyes and she looked right into his. Without wasting another moment, he leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
